


to tame a rose

by cataclysmic31415



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Hurt, I regret this, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Sort Of, ah well, but i tried, hey babe, i cant rlly write angst, i promise it's an actual one shot this time, ik you already read this in google docs form but i hope you enjoy it even now when it looks horrid, the formatting is weird, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmic31415/pseuds/cataclysmic31415
Summary: The relationship between Akabane Karma and Asano Gakushuu blooms like a flower.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. the flower blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercorncob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorncob/gifts).



> ill finish in assent someday i promise beb

**_The seed was first planted in their first year of high school, after all the chaos of the year before._ **

"Akabane."

"Asano."

"...It would appear that we've been placed in the same class."

A devilish smirk.

"Yes, that's true. Any other astounding observations to make, Asano, or can I enter the classroom now?"

A smouldering glare, hiding behind the facade of a sunshine smile.

"Of course, Akabane. I'd hate to obstruct your path any longer."

\---

"Say, don't you think we'd work together as a team?"

A face filled with disgust, shock, horror…

"...Unless you're too chicken to work with someone so much better than you?"

A harsh, cold scowl - that of a man knowing that he is being manipulated, but continuing into the lion's den regardless.

"I wasn't aware that you were so prone to projecting onto your peers, Akabane. Where shall we study?"

Radiant gold meets royal amethyst in challenge.

"Meet me in the library after school, Second-Place. Don't leave me hanging~"

**_The bud sprouts from the ground, breaking through the barrier of dirt that initially constricted it._ **

"Living up to that nickname, I see."

"Father-"

"Quiet."

\---

"Asano~ why'd you ditch me?"

"Leave me be."

Concern spilling into usually merciless golden eyes - barely noticeable, and easily mistaken for pity.

"You're thinking it's too hard to face the one who dethroned you, aren't you?"

Goading taunts gone ignored.

"I don't have time for your games, Akabane."

Uncharacteristic worry in the demon's face, bare to the world.

"Asano."

A head, tilted down - in shame, in fury, in terror - lifts itself in the slightest firefly-flicker of hope.

Two pairs of eyes lock - not in competition, nor in hatred, but rather in genuine camaraderie.

Two boys, who have faced trials and hardships on their own their whole lives, find a mutual understanding of one another.

Two hearts, so used to being protected by ice-cold frigidity, open up a little to one another.

"Come study with me over at my place."

A mute nod, a slightly-shaking hand grasping a firmer one.

He lets his pride fall a little for this red haired, golden eyed demon who has piqued his interest.

**_...And the flower blooms._ **

Quiet hum of background noise.

A million questions spinning through a brilliant mind: Why isn't there any sign of your parents here at home? What was that look in your eye when you asked me to come over? What first prompted you to study with me? What are we?

A million questions, gone unanswered.

A lock of hair falls into the redhead's face, and Asano feels the inexplicable urge to brush it away

and perhaps for once his willpower was bested by some other primal urge, for he does exactly that. 

Well trained instincts cause an immediate chain reaction.

"Gah!"

Flexibility and instinct on both parts are the saving grace of the boys.

A waltz - albeit a clumsy one - set into action, as wary eyes meet their reflection in pools of dark violet.

No ulterior motives sensed, both sides set into confusion, flushing pink.

On one hand, mortification. 

_Why did I do that oh lord what happened to my inhibitions my pride my dignity I cannot believe I did that his hair is soft and fluffy-_

On the other, flustered confusion. 

_What on earth was that?!_

Eyes lock in silent embarrassment.

Recognition of the other's reluctance to take initiative:

"...do that again."

Wide, gaping eyes, like gems; the satisfaction of getting one over his rival dissipating in favour of humiliation of abandoned dignity.

A pout beginning to sprout, but never coming to full bloom, as a usually-confident hand hesitantly brushes soft crimson hair to the side. 

Slight discomfort bleeds into serene tranquillity, all pretenses of studying abandoned. 

\---

A manipulator's eyes, filled with sincerity for the first time. 

"Thank you, Akabane."

"...You owe me one."

Continuing the facade of pride and hubris to hide the emotions, knocked off-balance.

Even after such a day, competition is still the first instinct. 

"Come here, then."

A questioning eyebrow. 

A frustrated sigh. 

Faces in close proximity.

Cheeks flushed with a dusting of rose.

A light peck on the redhead's lips.

Ephemeral, and eternal, simultaneously - a momentary event, triggering infinite more. 

\---

"I guess I love you."

"And I, you."


	2. but all flowers wilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper maintenance of your rose - from the claws of tigers, from the unbearable loneliness of your absence, from the single bite of a sheep - is necessary for it to thrive.

_**The flower needs attention - water, sunlight, affection - to flourish.** _

"Gakushuu!"

All around, eyes flick over to a rare pairing.

An ice prince melts in the heat of passionate fire-spawn.

The rare smiles that can only be provoked by his rival-turned-romantic-partner (or so was theorized): some insane, others soft and fond, and others chilling to the bone. 

A life of excitement had to be led for the blonde to attract such a force of chaos (and to be attracted to one).

"What is it, Karma?" 

Some spectators glare sharp daggers at one party or the other, green-eyed jealousy wrinkling their petals. 

Others gush at the soft affection they thought could never be observed in public from _the_ Asano Gakushuu. 

Still, honeymoon love is not enough to change their characters.

"If it's not important, I'm going to go study."

"Aww, do you not want to spend time with me~?" 

An exasperated sigh.

"Did you come over here only to be a nuisance?"

A sulky pout. 

There _was_ a card the redhead could play, but - mischievous though he might be, cruel he was not. No need to dig up traumas for petty reasons.

"Fiiine."

A light dash of guilt in Asano's eyes, inexpressible through words - a prayer that his apologies might be communicated.

"...I'll go join you soon."

A single nod.

_**If your flower starts to droop, you need to take action.** _

"What's the matter, Karma?"

No response.

"Don't be stubborn."

No response.

"What do you want from me?"

No response.

"You know I love you, but-"

"Not as much as your studies, apparently."

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

Incoherent mumbling.

"Come here."

An echo of that fated day.

With more confidence now, arms wrap around the golden-eyed boy.

"I can't put all my responsibilities to the side for your sake. I'm not like you, I have to work to achieve my goals."

The wrong thing to say.

"...You think I don't work for what I want?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Enlighten me then."

Bitter anger, held inside for so long, releases itself.

"You think that you're _so_ special, so different, so, so, so, I don't even know! Just because you've made it this far with your own work. Shuu, reality check, we all work to get where we are. I'm not asking for you to give up on everything for me - but can you really look me in the eyes and say you love me, when you've rejected all my attempts to hang out with you, to relax with you, to do things that regular lovers do?"

Not communicated: _I don't feel like I mean anything to you._

Anger blinds people.

Defensively: "We're not regular lovers, Karma! I have to exceed the Principal's expectations, I have to succeed in life, I have to be the best of the best! Isn't it selfish of you to know all this and still ask for me to make time for you?"

Not communicated: _You matter so much to me, but I don't know how to show it._

"So it comes down to your father again! Honestly, hasn't this gone long enough? You're telling me that the expectations that everyone has for you matter more to you than your supposed 'love'? I think this is just an excuse, Shuu; I think what you're really saying is that you don't _want_ to make time for me."

Not communicated: _I love you, but I don't know how to recognize that from someone else._

"Regardless of what you think-"

"Oh, so my opinion doesn't matter to you."

"Listen to me, and let me speak without interrupting."

"Oh, where's the magic word, Asano-kun?"

"Back to surnames, I see."

"..."

"Cool down, Karma, and we'll talk then."

The boy in question spits at Asano's feet.

Hot tears brimming in both pairs of eyes; both sides too prideful to concede, to apologize, to communicate, to touch to call out to ask for help to love to-

_**Your flower will only be able to survive on its own for a short period of time.** _

"What do you want, Nagisa?"

A petite boy, on the other end of the phone call, speaks with slight urgency.

"Karma, I know you're hurt, but-"

"This is about Shuu."

The other end goes quiet. 

"I don't need your help, Nagisa."

"Karma-"

*beep*

\---

"Asano, I know this might be presumptuous of us, but..."

The other members of the Five Virtuosos stand behind Ren Sakakibara. 

One of them clears their throat.

An awkward silence.

When it becomes clear that none of them dare to speak, Asano, their natural leader, opens his mouth.

"I assume you're here to talk about Akabane Karma?"

Four mute nods.

"Rest assured, I have that situation taken care of."

Four doubtful glances at one another.

"There is no need to worry about me. Everything is under control."

As the others depart, Ren lingers. 

"...Are you sure about this?" 

Concern comes so easily when your best friend only knows how to suppress emotions.

Momentary doubt shines in lilac eyes - but it erases itself.

"I'm sure."

_**...but once you've reached the point of no return, the best course of action is to remove a wilted flower.** _

"This is it, then."

The monotone voice coming from a usually energetic redhead is unnerving.

"You've got nothing? No ideas, no clue on how to revive a dying relationship?"

Silence.

"Well, in that case, I have nothing more to say to you. After all, Asano, I'd hate to _obstruct your path._ "

Not communicated: _was I nothing more than a distraction or inconvenience to you, then?_

\---

Akabane Karma was reported to have been increasingly out of character after that incident, while Asano Gakushuu grew increasingly reclusive.

"...don't leave me _hanging_ , indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little prince go brrr
> 
> Er, thank you for reading this mess, once again; I really do appreciate it! Any criticisms or advice would be greatly appreciated, as I always strive to improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope this is legible; this was a better idea when I first came up with it at midnight. Thank you for reading!


End file.
